The global data amount is growing explosively, and people raise higher and higher requirements on capacity of data storage in the network system. However, as the capacity of data storage increases, how to manage the mass data stored in the network system emerges.
A management system is required to manage the mass data stored in the network system. Through the management system, the administrator can conveniently manage the stored data content, learn the operation state of the network system and the data distribution, and view or modify the application state. The rising amount of data leads to bottleneck of storage capacity and management quality of the management system. Therefore, it is required to expand the storage capacity of the management system, that is, add new nodes in the management system, to solve the problem.
In the prior art, the solution to expand the storage capacity of the management system mainly includes:
When the management system is overloaded, a new node is added in the management system, several heavy-loaded nodes are selected randomly among the original nodes of the management system, and some of the load on the selected heavy-loaded nodes is migrated to the new node.
In the process of implementing the foregoing solution, the inventor finds the prior art at least has the following problems: The identifier (ID) segments in the index of the original nodes are continuous; after some indexes (representative of load) is migrated from each of the several original nodes to the new node, the ID segment in the index of the new node is discontinuous, which leads to low efficiency of searching for files.